


It's Obvious

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris confesses to Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Obvious

Wally walked downstairs to find Barry watching tv on the couch, although he still thought Barry didn’t like him much, things were getting better. 

 

Wally's eyes were immediately drawn to the tv; "Commander Carl-space Marshall! I can't believe you watch this! I love this show, mind if I join you?” 

 

“Not at all, looks like we have something in common" he smiled 

 

“Have you seen this episode? It’s number 12 I think” said Barry

 

“Not yet, can we start from the beginning?” he requested

 

“Sure thing” as Barry proceeded to rewind the episode 

 

They sat in silence watching the show until Wally noticed Barry’s hand was glued to his phone

 

“Is Iris on her date tonight?” 

 

“Umm, yeah. Why?” 

 

“Because you can’t seem to put your phone down.” he chuckled

 

“Oh no, that’s not um…” 

 

“Its cool Barry, I already know” 

 

“Know what?” he asked as he cocked his head to the side

 

Wally didn't want to upset Barry so he tried to drop the subject “Nothing, never mind” 

 

“Nah, cmon man, tell me.” 

 

“How you feel about my sister” he answered cautiously 

 

Barry’s face turned bright red. It was one thing for Joe, Cisco and Caitlin to figure it out but Wally didn’t really know him. He wasn’t mad or anything he just wanted to know how he knew. 

 

“How…uhh, how did you know?” 

 

“I’ve seen the way you look at her. he shrugged. It’s pretty obvious.” 

 

“Is it really? letting out a sigh. You would think after all this time I would be better at hiding my feelings.” he laughed 

 

“For the record I think you two would be good together.” 

 

“Really? Why?”

 

I’ve seen the way you protect and care for her, and the way she always smiles and lights up around you. he admitted 

 

Barry smiled, happy that Wally approved of the idea of him and Iris 

 

“Thanks man.” 

 

_Meanwhile Iris’s date wasn’t going as smoothly_

 

_The Rustic Brick was a charming little Italian restaurant. Plenty of space, dim lighting and amazing food, perfect for a get to know you kind of evening. When they arrived Scott held out Iris’s chair as she smiled. They both sat down opting out of drinks and going straight for the food. As they waited for their orders they filled the time with simple questions about each other’s likes and dislikes. Movies, food, music …etc. The food arrived a bit later but Iris had now become indifferent to the idea of this date_

 

“I remember when I was a kid and my dad would take me to work with him at the paper. It was always filled with people, writing, talking and desperate to make it out on time. I’ve always wanted to become and editor, there was something about the way you could impact so many lives with carefully chosen words that just blew me away. Anyways I’m rambling, how did you know you wanted to be a reporter? “ He waited for a few seconds before calling her

 

Iris stared absentmindedly at the wall twirling her fork in her plate when she heard Scott call her name. 

 

“Iris?” he called placing his hand on hers 

 

“Yes?” snapping out of her daydream 

 

“Everything okay? You’ve barely touched your food and you haven’t said anything in 5 mins.” 

 

“I’m sorry Scott, this is um…There’s just a lot on my mind” she answered pulling her hand away gently 

 

“Oh, that’s a relief. I thought I was being boring.” 

 

Iris gave him a small smile. 

 

“Would you like to talk about it?” 

 

She did, but she didn’t know where to begin. She had a million things to say but she didn’t want to say them to Scott. She wanted to say them to Barry. Barry, the man she turned to whenever she needed comfort, or consoling, when she was having a bad day, or she had amazing news she just had to share. Iris wanted her best friend.

 

“Well, she began slowly. A little over a year ago I lost my fiancé, he was a big part of my life… and I guess I’ve just been so wrapped up in life that I didn’t realize how long it’s been since I’ve been on a date.” 

 

“I see” he whispered 

 

“Plus this whole date kind of caught me off guard. I wasn’t really expecting it.”

 

“Look Iris I know that I’m your editor but I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you to be here. I like you yes but that doesn’t matter if your not ready.” 

 

She smiled “It’s not that, I just have had something else on my mind. Someone else.” Iris regretted the words as soon as she said them but she couldn’t take it back, because deep down it was the truth 

 

He understood immediately and suggested they leave in an effort to make her at ease 

 

“Look um why don’t we get out of here and I’ll take you home.” 

 

“I would really appreciate that.” 

 

The whole car ride Iris kept wondering why this had been so weird for her. Of course she missed Eddie but it had been over a year, what was holding her back from being happy? But she knew the answer. 

 

Scott pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Iris unbuckled her seat belt and reached for her purse, threw it over her shoulder as Scott got out to open the door for her. She smiled as they walked in silence to the door.  

 

“Thanks for dinner Scott, she said as she reached for her keys. I’ll uhh see you at work?” 

 

Sure sounds good he said leaning in to kiss her cheek but she stopped him. 

 

“I can’t” she said pushing him away. “I’m sorry, it’s just you’re um …

 

“I’m not the guy you want to kiss.” he finished 

 

Iris looked up in confusion. 

 

He paused for a second, “I’ve seen the way you look at him Iris. Whenever he walks in to Picture News, you just stop moving and you can’t stop staring it’s like he’s pulling you into his gravity.” 

 

“What are you talking about Scott?” 

 

“Barry. Iris. I’m talking about Barry.” 

 

She flushed the deepest scarlet. “I…I’m” 

 

“You don’t need to apologize for the way you feel Iris. It’s my own fault for asking you out after I saw what I saw. I just, I just thought it was a best friend thing, but clearly I was wrong.” as he stepped back squeezing her arm in consolation. “Have a good night Iris, I’ll see you Monday.” 

 

Iris watched as Scott walked away. She didn’t know what to say, she wanted to go after him and explain herself but she couldn’t, because he was right. It was Barry. 

 

……………………

 

_Iris unlocked the door gathered up all her nerves and pushed the door open to the house. She didn’t know what was going to happen next, good, bad or if everything was going to stay the same but she couldn’t keep it in anymore._

 

Barry and Wally were sitting on the couch when Iris walked in the door at half past 8. 

 

“Hey Guys.” 

 

“Hey Iris, How was your date?” 

 

Iris paused as she walked towards the couch. “It was fine.” “Wally do you mind if Barry and I talk in private?”

 

“Not at all, I’ll be in my room.” he gleamed. _Wally had recently moved into the West house and couldn’t have been more thrilled._

 

Iris smiled thankfully

 

Without another word Barry turned off the tv and gave her his undivided attention. “Is everything okay? Why are you home so early?” 

 

“Oh the date was a bust she finally let out.” 

 

“Oh” he said, acting sympathetic but utterly thrilled inside

 

“Yeah. Look Barry I can’t do this anymore. I’ve tried to ignore it but it’s not exactly working.”

 

Barry was beyond confused at this point, and had no clue what she could be talking about. 

 

“Can’t do what anymore?” 

 

“Us. Our friendship.” 

 

Sadness and paranoia flushed over him, what could he have done? Had Scott asked her to stop being friends with him? Had she agreed? He couldn’t think straight but he tried not to seem upset. 

 

As soon as the words came out of her mouth she heard them.“Sorry, let me start again. What I mean is that’s not all I can be anymore.” She whispered as she moved into him

 

“What do you mean?” sounding a little relieved

 

“For the past few weeks I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. And I didn’t really understand it first. But ever since you brought me that video everything has become so clear.”

 

Barry couldn't believe it but he needed to hear the words… “What has?” 

 

As he inched himself near her face, tantalizingly close to her sweet lips 

 

You. she whispered shying away

 

He felt his cheeks catch fire as they began to deepen in color 

 

“All I do is think of you. Of us, and how perfectly we fit together. How you know me better than anyone else, how you made me feel like my self again after Eddie....and I'm so tired Bear, tired of running away from how I feel, it hurts.” 

 

 Barry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Iris wanted him. And she had been thinking about him this whole time? He wanted very much to kiss her but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself so he asked

 

“And....uh how do you feel?” He breathed just inches from her now 

 

“I love you Barry.” she let out, as tears streamed down her face 

 

“I love you, I do, I just… I’ve tried so hard to keep it down and not tell you because I didn’t know if you were ready. And then Patty came along and you two were so happy and I didn’t want to ruin that for you. But I…I love you Barry, god, I’m so in love with you, and it’s so hard to walk around with this weight, I love you all the time and I don’t want to keep it in anymore. I, I can’t breath, I can’t sleep, I can’t even do my job without you in my head. I even tried to go on a date with Scott, to get you out of my head but I couldn’t. It felt so wrong to be out on a date with anyone but you. I don’t want to be with anyone but you. Not anymore. You have me Barry. All of me. My heart, my soul, and I don’t know how to stop it, I…

 

Barry had waited to hear those words his whole life and he couldn’t let her finish, when he shut her up with a kiss.Soft and tender at first, but before she knew it she had locked her fingers on the back of Barry’s neck and twisted her lips to fit his. Barry squeezed her tighter as their lips dancing together perfectly. He pulled away for a second to look into her eyes … 

 

“I love you too Iris. Always have” 

 

Iris smiled as she bounced up to kiss him again. Barry’s lips were definitely something Iris could get use to.  


End file.
